A different kind of Hybrid
by Damon Salvatore is awesome
Summary: AU after season 5's 'Aqua.' In an attempt to gain a weapon that could put Elijah in his place, Klaus comes to Smallville and turns Clark into a Kryptonian/Vampire Hybrid. Around the same time, a certain Salvatore comes to town. As Clark learns the right way to be a vampire from Damon, he finds it difficult to fight his highened feelings for Lois despite his realationship with Lana.
1. The begining

**I do not own Superman, Smallville, Vampire Diaries, or antything else you may recognize.**

Chicago

August 12th, 2005

8:20 A.M.

Chicago. The windy city, the city the works, the Second city, etcetera, etcetera. The third most populated city in the world, which made it easier for vampires to go about their feedings in earlier times. This particular pat of Chicago was a little older, somewhere around the 1920's or 30's by the looks of the buildings.

It is in the part of town, in a worn down bar with an old, simple wooden sign that read 'Gloria's' that our story begins.

A man who looked to be in his early to mid-twenties walked inside the bar. He was almost 6 feet tall will curled light brown hair and light blue eyes and a pearl white complexion. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt, blue jeans, and blue tennis shoes. He looked around the bar, searching for someone.

"Niklaus Mikealson, what are you doing here?"

Klaus turned around and saw an African American woman with short white hair walk out from behind the counter.

"Well Gloria, I need a favor of you." Klaus told her.

"What kind of favor?" Gloria inquired.

"My brother, Elijah, is making things rather…difficult for me. I need a weapon, something I can use against him." Klaus explained.

Gloria was silent for a long moment, having a thoughtful expression on her face. Suddenly, she looked idea-struck.

"Wait here for a moment." She told him.

She walked into the backroom behind the bar, looking for something. Klaus could hear her looking through what he assumed were boxes. After a moment, she came back into the room with a rolled up paper in her hand. She led Klaus over to a table where they sat down and she unrolled the paper on the table.

"Five hundred years after your mother turned you and your siblings into vampires, an Alien from another planet visited a small town in Kansas called Smallville. The Kawatche Indians based there legendary Namon after him. Namon is said to have the strength of ten men and be able to shoot fire from his eyes. A witch devised a way to turn the alien into a vampire, but he returned to his home planet before she could attempt it." Gloria explained.

"And what does this have to do with my problem?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Before he left, he promised that one of his descendents would came to this world. For five hundred years, she and her descendents waited for this new visitor to no avail. Her last descendent died after telling me the story thirty years ago. So I waited for a time, but my time was rewarded fifteen years later. On October sixteenth, 1989, a meteor shower devastated Smallville. But what no realized, except a few witches of course, was that the visitors promise was fulfilled. A spaceship crashed and a baby was taken in and raised by two humans."

Klaus was silent for a moment, digesting this information. It seemed almost too good to be true, an Alien-Vampire hybrid. It was the perfect weapon to use against Elijah.

"And how do I turn him?" Klaus inquired curiously.

"You must feed him your blood and kill him, like you would normally do but that's where the similarities end. It must be your blood, the blood of the Hybrid that turns him. The tricky part will be convincing him to transition. He was raised with a high regard for human life, plus Human or Vampire blood will not work." Gloria explained.

"So then how does he complete the transition?" Klaus asked confused.

"The meteor shower that brought him here was the remains of his home planet. People who have come in contact with the pieces of his home planet have developed extraordinary abilities. The residences of Smallville have dubbed these people 'Meteor Freaks.' The alien must drink the blood of a Meteor Freak in order to complete the transition." Gloria told him.

"Well, I imagine it will be difficult to convince him to drink." Klaus mused out loud.

Gloria gave him a coy smile and pulled out a small piece of paper and a pen. She jotted something down on the piece of paper then slide it held it out to him. Klaus took it and noticed a name on it.

"Go to Belle Reeve asylum and collect a sample of that blood. That blood belonged to someone that the Alien loved very deeply and lost. Even if he refuses to drink it, he will keep it with him as it will be all he really has left of her. As he weakens, his friends and family will attempt to convince him to go through will it." Gloria said.

Klaus looked at Gloria with one more question in mind.

"And his name?" Klaus asked.

"Clark Kent, born as Kal-El of Krypton." Gloria told him.

Kent Farm, august 15th

6:17 P.M.

Clark, Lois, Chloe, Lana, and Clark's parents, Martha and Jonathan, all sat at the table eating dinner. As they were all laughing at some snarky comment Chloe made, Clark noticed Lois picking at her food disinterestedly and gave her a concerned look. Ever since AC had dumped her, she had obviously been upset but had been trying to hide it and he was beginning to get worried about her. It wasn't healthy to hold all that in and sooner or later it was going to come out.

Lois felt his gaze on her and looked up to meet his eyes. Clark gave her a look that said 'are you okay?' She gave him a reassuring smile that didn't reach her eyes. He gave her a skeptical look and she glared at him in a way that told him to relax. Clark ignored the glare and stared at her in a way that conveyed his worry. Her glare melted and she gave him a touched smile and mouthed the word 'later.'

Neither of them noticed Lana was watching them, suspicion and jealousy growing in her heart. She had been suspicious of the platonic nature of Clark's relationship with Lois ever since she had first meet Lois almost a year ago. Seeing the way that were able to communicate with only body language made her feel jealous and insecure.

"Lois are you okay, you're not eating?" Martha asked concerned.

"I'm fine Mrs. K." Lois attempted to reassure the older woman.

Before Martha could probe her further or Clark could attempt to bail Lois out, they all heard a strange noise. It was like a mix between a screech and a rumbling. Everyone stood up as they looked around for what could be could be causing the noise. Clark was able to use his super hearing to pinpoint the noise's source as the vent. Clark cautiously walked over and looked up at the vent. A green-white mist came out of the vent and hit Clark right in the face. Clark coughed as he waved his way through the mists. His vision began to blur as the mists spread throughout the kitchen. The six of them all began coughing as they attempted to find the door to no avail before all of them, one by one, fell into unconsciousness.

Undisclosed location

9:23 P.M.

Clark groaned as he regained consciousness. He opened his eyes and let his eyes refocus. He was in a room with plain, white walls the size of his living room. He was on the floor with Lois lying next to him. He reached over and started to gently shake Lois.

"Lois, wake up. You need to get up Lois." He told her urgently.

Lois groaned and slowly opened her eyes and sat up, blinking as she looked around the room, looking like she had been asleep for years.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"I don't know, but we were obviously abducted."Clark told her trying to think where his parents, best friend, and girlfriend could be.

Before they could say anything else, the door to the room opened. They both turned to see a blond haired man walk through the door before closing it.

"Hello Kal-El." He greeted staring straight at Clark.

"Kal-El? Wasn't that the guy that those psychos were looking for?" Lois asked looking over at Clark.

"Well, I see you aren't in on the secret." Klaus said smirking.

"Smallville, what is he talking about?" Lois demanded looking at Clark insistently.

Clark was silent for a moment. But then, realizing that he could not lie his way out of this one, he began to speak.

"During the first meteor shower," Clark began, "My parent ended with their car in a field. When the meteor shower was over, they found a small child with a space ship not far from him."

"…That child was you wasn't it? You're Kal-El." Lois realized with a gasp.

"Yes." Clark confirmed with a solemn nod.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, let's get down to business shall we?" Klaus asked with a dark smirk.

"Who are you?" Clark demanded fiercely.

"My name is Klaus. I am an Original, one of the first vampires in all of history." Klaus explained to them.

"So what do you want?" Clark asked as he and Lois stood up.

Instead of answering, Klaus took a walkie talkie out of his jacket pocket. Pressing the button, Klaus spoke into it.

"Do it." He ordered.

As Klaus put the Walkie talkie away, the walls began to emit a green glow. Clark fell to his knees, groaning in pain. Lois knelt down next to him, caressing him arm tenderly before glaring at Klaus.

"What are you doing to him?!" She demanded.

"The walls are giving of 30% Kryptonite radiation. Kryptonite is one of the only things on this earth that can harm and even kill Kal-El." Klaus explained.

"Why are you doing this?" Clark demanded weakly and Klaus's smirk widened.

Klaus's face vamped out and he bit down on his wrist. He then blurred over to Clark and Lois, and threw Lois away from them into the wall, though she wasn't seriously hurt. He then picked Clark up be the neck, forcing him to stand up before forcing his bloodied wrist to Clark's mouth. Clark gagged as Klaus's blood went down his throat. After a few moments, Klaus removed his wrist from Clark's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Lois asked fearful for her friend.

"Well I just fed him my blood. That is step one in creating a new vampire…here's step two, love." Klaus told her before snapping Clark's neck causing Lois to let out a horrified scream.

**So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review or PM me. Constuctive critisizim is welcome, flames are not.**


	2. The birth of a new creature

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, Smallville, Superman, or anything else you may recognize.**

Undisclosed location, August 15th

9:23 P.M.

Jonathan came to with a groan. He became aware of the fact that he was tied to a chair and his chair was tied to four others. In the others chairs were his wife Martha and their son Clark's friend Chloe and his girlfriend Lana. He noticed that Clark and Lois were both absent as he looked around the dark, windowless room that was only light by a lamp with a small light ball in the corner.

"Martha, Chloe, Lana, wake up!" He shouted as he gently nudged his chair to shake them awake.

The three women groaned as they came to. They blinked as they opened their eyes, assessing their surroundings before noticing the absence of two of their previous company as he had.

"Where are Clark and Lois?" Martha asked worriedly.

"I don't know, I just came to not long ago," Jonathan confessed.

Lana opened her mouth to speak but just then the room was pieced by a terrified feminine shriek. They exchanged horrified glances; all of them recognized the voice.

"Lois!" Chloe gasped in horror.

With Clark, Lois, and Klaus

9:24 P.M.

Clark's body limply fell to the floor with a thud. Lois scrambled over to him back lifted him so he was facing her. She started to shake him frantically, tears running down her face.

"Clark, wake up! Please wake up.!" She pleaded desperately.

"Oh he'll quite alright love," Klaus said causing her to look up at him, "When you die with Vampire blood in your system, you come back in transition."

"In transition into what?" Lois asked.

"Into a vampire," Klaus revealed to her shock, "Or half vampire in Kal-El's case."

"His name is Clark Kent, you freaking Psychopath!" Lois shouted at him.

"Kal-El, Clark Kent, it will soon cease to matter," Klaus shrugged nonchalantly, "he will soon become something much more powerful."

"What do you mean?" Lois asked confused.

"As a simple Kryptonian, he has been able to almost single handedly defeat every 'meteor freak' as you call them. Now, imagine if he had the abilities of a vampire as well." Klaus smirked.

"How does he complete the transition?" Lois asked softly.

"Well normally, you would have to drink human blood, but with…Clark, it is a bit different. He must drink the blood of a meteor freak." Klaus explained.

"And…if he doesn't?" Lois asked nervously.

"Then he will die," Klaus said to her horror, "I leave it up to you to convince him."

"Why did you choose me? Why not his parents, or Lana, or even Chloe." Lois asked trying to make sense of his reasoning.

"You fail to realize just how much Kal-El cares for you," Klaus told her, "I've been watching you all for days now. I've been around for over a thousand years; I see the way you and Kal-El look at each other even if the two of you do not. You are the only one who will be able to convince him to become superior."

Before Lois could even attempt to absorb this information, she heard Clark gasp for breath. She looked down at him as his eyes snapped open.

"What happened?" Clark demanded as he sat up.

"I killed you." Klaus said simply.

"What?" Clark asked in shock.

"As I just explained to your friend here, when you have vampire blood in your system and die, you come back in transition as a vampire, or a Hybrid of vampire and Kryptonian in your case. You must drink the blood of a meteor freak to complete the transition or you will die. You have twenty four hours, so I'd hop to it." Klaus told them.

"Even if I wanted to, there isn't a Meteor Freak in sight." Clark argued causing Klaus to flash an unnerving smirk.

"I dropped by Belle Reeve this afternoon," Klaus said as he went through his jacket pocket, "While I was there, I picked this up."

Klaus pulled out a vial of what was no doubt the blood of a meteor freak. Clark gulped nervously as he realized that he no longer had an argument but he still refused to submit, to become a monster.

"I still won't do it." Clark said firmly.

Lois was dismayed by his answer. She didn't want Clark to die, even if he had to become half vampire to do it. He was one of her only friends and she would be devastated if he died.

"Well, I'll just keep this here in case you change your mind," Klaus said as he placed the vial on the floor at Clark's feet, "Though before you decide to do anything rash like destroy the blood, you should know something."

"What should I know?" Clark demanded wearily.

"This vial contains the blood of the one known as Alicia Baker," Klaus revealed as he stood back up to Clark and Lois's shock, "so go ahead, destroy it if you want."

Clark stared at the vial deeply conflicted. This vial contained the blood, the very life essence of Alicia, the only woman he had ever loved besides Lana. But on one hand, he could be tempted to drink if he didn't destroy it. After a moment, he came to a decision.

He reached for it and picked it up. He unzipped the pocket of his red jacket and placed the vial inside before zipping it back up. Klaus smirked in satisfaction before turning around and walking out the door.

Smallville

9:56 P.M.

A young woman was driving home, her mind fuming on her rude date when her headlights revealed a man lying in the middle of the road. She slammed on her brakes and the car skidded to a stop. She unbuckled and ran out of the car and over to the man.

"Sir, are you alright?" the woman asked concerned.

The man, with inhuman agility and speed, hopped to his feet and looked her in the eyes. She was entranced by his deep blue eyes, overriding any fear she may have had at his inhuman like abilities.

"Don't be afraid and don't scream. Hold very still." He told her, his pupil's dilating.

Her body, as if with a mind of its own, froze. He put his face up by her neck, as if to kiss her, when he suddenly bit down on her neck causing pain to shoot through her body. But she did not scream, and she was not afraid for some reason. After a moment, she began to get dizzy before he removed his head, his mouth covered in blood. He looked her in the eyes once again.

"Forget everything that happened, forget that you saw me. If someone asks about your neck, tell them your boy friend likes to get kinky." He said before releasing her.

She got back in her car and drove off. Damon stared after her. He supposed he could have taken all her blood, but in a town this small, it wouldn't take long for someone to notice a missing person and that could give him unwanted attention. With that thought in mind, Damon sped off into the night.

Undisclosed location

10:03 P.M.

Klaus watched the security camera's with the utmost attention. On one screen, Kal-El was sitting with his back against the wall as far away from Lois as he could; obviously concerned that he could lose control and attack her. Lois was sitting with her back against the wall across from him, a concerned look on her face. She would be able to convince him to complete the transition, of that he had no doubt. They cared about each other more than either would care to admit.

Klaus's gaze flickered to another screen. Kal-El's parents, his friend, and his lover were still tied to their chairs. His father was eerily calm, his eyes flickering around, trying to see through the light. Trying to come up with a plan to escape, Klaus realized with admiration. Kal-El's mother was trying to calm down his lover, who was obviously freaking out in worry over the scream they heard while his ally was attempting to find a way to escape.

Klaus heard someone approach him from behind and turned around to see a Kawatche- skinned young man with short dark hair wearing glassing. The young man eyed him wearily before speaking.

"Klaus, what does this have to do with my revenge?" The young man inquired.

"Well you see Jeremiah; he will not complete the transition, so you get the pleasure of watching Kal-El die." Klaus lied smoothly.

Honestly, Jeremiah Holdsclaw annoyed him to no end, but Klaus had been forced to partner himself with the Kawatche in order to go through with his plan. Apparently, Jeremiah had battled with Kal-El over a year ago; acquiring super-human abilities, but the battle had rendered him catatonic until a few months ago. Upon his awakening, Jeremiah had sworn vengeance against Kal-El.

It was almost beyond a coincidence that the two of them had meet almost immediately upon the vampire's arrival in Kansas. Klaus was about to feed on him until he had heard him mention someone named 'Namon.' Instead, Klaus had compelled him to tell him who he was talking about. Klaus had proposed an alliance to kill Kal-El, as far as the human knew anyway. Klaus had snuck into the Kent farm while everyone was gone earlier in the day and planted some Knock gas, bombs in the vent that had some Kryptonite dusts mixed in so they'd affect Kal-El as well. He'd then taken them all back here to this fortress with built in Kryptonite radiation controls that Jeremiah had spent the last few months constructing.

Klaus had also spent that last few days watching Kal-El's every move, seeing who he was closest to in order to find the one person that could convince him to go through with the transition. At first he thought it was his lover, Lana Lang, judging by the love struck way Kal-El worshipped her. But then he saw the deeper feelings that Kal-El had for Lois Lane, and he knew he found the perfect motivation.

"I think it's time that we make a visit to Kal-El's friends, don't you?" Klaus smirked at Jeremiah.

With the other's

10:13 P.M.

Jonathan, Martha, Chloe, and Lana looked up as the door to the room opened. A man whose features none of them could make out walked in the room and put his hand on the wall before moving it up. They heard a 'click' and the room was flooded in light. Klaus and Jeremiah walked over to them and Jonathan, Chloe, and Martha gasped at the sight of Jeremiah.

"You're that Kawatche that's been comatose ever since you tried to kill Lionel Luthor!" Chloe exclaimed in shock.

"That's correct love; although I'm sure the Kents remember him as the one who attempted to kill Kal-El and almost succeeded." Klaus mentioned causing Chloe to look shocked and Lana to look confused.

"He did what!?" Chloe shouted causing Martha and Jonathan to look at her shocked that she knew Clark's secret while Lana looked even more confused.

"Who the hell is this Kal-El and what is going on?" Lana shouted in frustration causing Klaus to laugh making Lana angry.

"I see, so you're only one who still doesn't know." Klaus said confusing Lana even more and shocking the Kents and Chloe.

"What are you talking about?" Lana demanded angrily.

"On the day of the first meteor shower fifteen years ago, meteors were not the only thing that came to town. A little boy came to earth with the meteor shower, Kal-El of the planet Krypton. He was in fact found and raised by two people in this very room." Klaus revealed eyes the Kents meaningfully.

Lana looked at the Kents, as much as being tied to the chair would allow, shocked by this revelation. Chloe on the other hand, was putting together something else that Klaus had said.

"What do you mean she's the only one who doesn't know the secret?" Chloe asked bring Lana out of her shocked daze.

"Oh, I revealed the truth to your cousin almost forty-five minutes ago." Klaus mentioned causally.

"What, where is she?!" Chloe asked frantically with The Kents looking almost as worried.

Klaus smirked as he took out a remote. He pointed it at the wall and pressed a button. A popping was heard and they turned towards the wall to see something that truly stunned them. The wall had completely disappeared to reveal a completely different room. On one side of the room, Lois was against the wall looking extremely worried and distressed while giving Clark a concerned look. On the other side, Clark was sitting with his back against the wall, looking a little paler than usual.

"Clark, Lois!" Chloe called worriedly.

Neither of them responded, or even so much as looked up at the sound of her voice. Klaus chuckled causing her to look at him in confusion.

"They cannot hear you. This is not a wall, but a screen. You seeing the images on a camera in the room they are in." Klaus explained.

"Why is Clark so pale?" Martha asked worriedly noticing her sons abnormally pale complexion.

"Because I killed him." Klaus said simply.

"What!?" They all shouted in shock.

"I am not a meteor freak; I am a one thousand year old vampire, an Original. There is a way to turn Kal-El into a hybrid of Kryptonian and vampire. Step one: Feed him my blood. Step two: Kill him. I have completed the first two steps which leaves only step three: Kal-El must drink the blood of a meteor freak. I have given him a vial of blood from the one known as Alicia Baker." Klaus explained to their horror and shock.

"But he won't take it, so I get to watch him die." Jeremiah said darkly, smirking victoriously.

"Of course Jeremiah." Klaus said distractedly, causing Chloe to look at him suspiciously.

Chloe noticed that he was eying Lois and his gaze would shift over to Clark. Chloe was getting concerned by the way he kept eying her cousin. Did Klaus plan to turn Lois to?

"And now," Klaus said, almost to himself, "the waiting game begins."

Luthor Mansion

11:17 P.M.

Lex was typing away on his computer, doing a business report when the phone to his right started to ring. He picked it up on the second ring, his mind still mostly on his report.

"Lex Luthor speaking." He said distractedly.

"Sir, the girl is missing." The man on the other line said.

Lex's finger's paused mid-stroke. Lana was missing? His mind went into overdrive, looking for possible suspects. He found none that came to mind.

"What happened?" Lex demanded.

"From what we can tell, she was having dinner at the Kent farm when some knock out gas bombs that someone planted in the vent went off. She and the Kent family were abducted by a so far unknown individual." Lex's employee explained solemnly.

"Find her and the Kent's or I will make sure you never work anywhere ever again." Lex snarled before hanging up, worry for Lana and his former best friend forming in his stomach.

Jeremiah's fortress, August 16th

3:31 A.M.

Klaus, Jeremiah, Jonathan, Martha, Chloe, and Lana continued to watch the screen that Clark and Lois were on. Lois had attempted a few times to talk him into completing the transition but he had firmly refused. Clark was growing weaker and weaker, paling so much that he was almost as white as a ghost and he was sweating profusely and his eyes had bags over them.

"He has refused for over six hours. Most men would have given in hours ago, but he has endured for over six hours. You must be proud to have raised a man so strong." Klaus taunted the Kents.

Martha and Jonathan ignored him, instead keeping their eyes on their son. His eyes were half close, he was obviously bordering on unconsciousness. They were startled when Lois stood up. They watched as she walked over to Clark and knelt down so she could look him in the eye. She cupped his face and forced him to look at her causing his eyes to open all the way up.

"Smallville, you have to complete the transition." She told him desperately.

"No. I will not submit to this psychopath's demands, I won't give him the satisfaction." Clark spat weakly.

"Please Smallville. Think about your family. Don't do it for Klaus, do it for your parent, for Lana, for Chloe," her voice lowered to a mere whisper so that those watching could barely hear it, "for me."

Clark looked her in the eyes, both of them seeming to lose themselves in the other's eyes. It seemed like a very private, intimate moment between them. For some reason, Martha, Jonathan, and Chloe felt slightly guilty for even watching this while Lana felt her insecurity and jealousy from earlier return and magnify ten-fold.

Clark took her hands of his face and started pushing her away with one hand. Lois gave him a look that was hurt, devastated, and defeated all at once. Seeing that look, Clark grabbed her left hand with his own.

"I need you get as far away from me as you can," He told her gently, "Once I start drinking, I'm not sure I'll be able to stop."

Lois nearly glowed with relief, as did his parents and Chloe. Even Lana, who had been seething in jealousy, gave a sigh of relief. Klaus smirked in triumph while Jeremiah fumed in rage.

"You told me that he wouldn't go through with it!" Jeremiah exploded.

"On his own, he wouldn't. With Miss Lana there however…" Klaus trailed off suggestively.

"This was your plan for the beginning," Jeremiah realized, "you used me so you could turn Kal-El into something stronger than a Kryptonian."

Klaus's victorious smirk gave him away. Seething in anger, Jeremiah turned around to go stop Clark when Klaus suddenly blurred in front of him.

"You are not stopping this." Klaus growled at him.

With Clark and Lois

3:33 A.M.

Lois moved into the back corner so Clark could begin. Clark weakly and slowly reached up to his jacket pocket and unzipped it. He reached inside and slowly pulled out the vial of Alicia's blood. He stared at it for a moment, thinking of all his memories of the blonde haired teleporter. They day first met in the elevator, how she saved his life, their first date, how she snuck into his room later that night, seeing her in his barn after she was released from Belle reeve, their Vegas marriage and almost wedding night, how she took a bullet for him, finding her body in her parents barn…

Clark's thought trailed off as he grimaced. Even in death, she would still save his life. With shaky hands, he pulled the plug of the top of the vial. With a shaky breath, he put the vial to his lips and began to drink. He expected the blood to taste revolting, but it was almost delicious. It tasted of bubbles and vanilla, like he imaged she would have. As the vial was almost empty, something happened. Clark felt a sharp, agonizing pain in his lower and upper gums. Clark dropped the vial and in shattered on the floor and grunted in pain as he lowered his head.

Lois was about to go over and see if he was alright when Clark raised his head and she recoiled in shock. The veins under his eyes had become visible and he had four two inch long fangs sticking out from his top and lower gums, with blood dripping down his chin. After a few deep breaths, the fangs retracted and his eyes returned to normal. Clark wiped the blood on his chip off on the arm of his jacket and stood up.

He walked over to the door and threw his arm back and punched it. However, even Clark was surprised when the iron door flew off and hit the wall. Clark stood there stunned, so shocked by what he had done that he didn't even notice that Lois had walked over to him until she touched his arm. Startled out of his daze, Clark looked down at her.

"Clark, we need to find the others." She reminded him.

"Right," Clark nodded already looking around for any rooms and finding none, "stay a little behind me, I don't trust myself right now."

Clark started to walk down the hall with Lois behind him when they saw a door open down the long hallway. Klaus and, to Clark's shock, Jeremiah stepped out of the room.

"You?!" Clark asked in shock.

"You know that guy?" Lois asked curiously.

"Long story short: Jeremiah here got his hands on an ancient Kawatche weapon that gave him super powers shortly before all that drama with me vanishing and Chloe faking her own death went down. He tried to kill me, stabbed me, I almost died, my father healed me, Jeremiah and I fought, I won and he went into a coma." Clark explained to his human friend.

"That's right, you put me into a coma," Jeremiah snarled, "I built this place so I could get my revenge and kill you. A few days ago, Klaus and met and he told me about being a vampire while I told him all about you. He convinced me that I would be able to watch you slowly die, but it seems that I was misinformed."

At this, Jeremiah gave Klaus a dirty look. Klaus smirked as he gave Jeremiah an amused look.

"Come now, didn't you ever wonder why I left Lois Lane in the room with him while I separated him from the rest of his companions? It was because I knew she could convince him to complete the transition." Klaus explained to him.

"Why are my parents, Chloe, and Lana?" Clark demanded.

"Oh, they're right in there." Klaus told him gesturing to the room he and Jeremiah had just walked out off.

"Let them go!" Clark growled as he advanced towards them threateningly.

"Oh, I will, on one condition." Klaus told him with a smile as he stepped a little closer to Clark.

"A condition?" Clark as he raised an eyebrow.

"I want you to join me Kal-El," Klaus revealed his plan, "together, you and I could rule this planet. Vampire, human, witch, werewolf, they would all be forced to bow to us."

Clark grinded his teeth together. This psychopath had kidnapped his parents and friends, killed him, and turned him into a monster, just so he could ask him to go on some world conquest mission?! Not to mention this speech sounded far too much like what the evil Lex had said when Lex's good and evil personality had been separated.

"You can go to hell." Clark said in a low voice.

Klaus's smile vanished as a scowl replaced it. Immediately, Klaus began to give off an air of danger. Clark gave Lois a look and she understood. She began to back away from them just before Clark flew at Klaus. Simultaneously, they punched each other in the jaw. They started blurring over the hallway until eventually Clark slammed the Original against the wall, causing the area around Klaus to start cracking. Klaus was shocked that the newborn was able to hold him down, granted it looked like it required all his strength.

"Lois, go free the others!" Clark grunted as he struggled to hold Klaus.

Lois started to run towards the room only for Jeremiah to block her path. Having just about enough of people threatening her friends, Lois punched him in the jaw and he fell to the floor. Lois ran past him, not noticing that he had slightly cut himself on the upper left side of his neck.

Lois ran into the room and saw The Kents, her cousin, and Lana were tied to four chairs tied together. Looking around, she spots a knife on the table where a lamp is on. She runs over and begs to cut the rope binding the chairs together so she can get access to the hands.

Outside, Clark and Klaus's fight continues as Klaus breaks free. Klaus tackles Clark and the fight becomes a wrestling match, each trying to get upper hand as they tumble around on the floor. Finally, Clark got the upper hand as he grabbed Klaus's by the throat, pinning him to the ground as he tightened his grip almost crushing Klaus's throat, his vampire face coming out in the process.

"Now I'm gonna say this once so listen up," Clark growled him, "we both know I'm stronger than you. If you ever attempt to hurt anyone I love or anyone they love, I will kill you."

"I am an Original, I cannot be killed." Klaus declared with a dark smirk.

"Then I will make you wish you could." Clark told him in a dark, low voice.

The predatory look in his eye made Klaus terrified. Instead of creating a weapon, he had made an enemy as dangerous as Mikael, Klaus realized. Clark's fangs and veins receded and he released Klaus. Klaus could not blur out of there fast enough.

As Klaus ran, Lois, His parents, Chloe, and Lana came out of the room. Clark sighed in relief as his parents ran to him and embraced him. The happy reunion was interrupted by a groan. The Kents, Lois, Lana, and Chloe turned to see Jeremiah standing up rubbing his neck. Wearing a puzzled expression, Jeremiah pulls his hand back to see some blood on his middle finger.

Immediately, Clark's new found vampire instincts began screaming at him to rip Jeremiah's throat out. Lois noticed that Clark was starting to hyperventilate but before she could ask what was wrong, she noticed his vampire face appear. Before she could fully process what was happening, Clark lunged at Jeremiah and bit into his throat, causing the Kawatche to scream.

The humans stood in shock as Jeremiah gasped for breath as Clark drained the life out of him. Once he was drained of every drop of blood, Clark released him and the carcass fell to the floor. Once he regained his rationality, Clark was horrified at the realization of what he had just done. Breathing rapidly, he did the only thing he could thing of: he ran. Clark blurred over to the wall and ran right through the iron wall.

"Clark wait!" Martha called desperately.

"Son get back here!" Jonathan asked knowing that Clark wouldn't have done that on purpose.

"Smallville let us help you!" Lois said as she ran over to the new opening which he had run out of.

But the only sounds they heard were the wind and the sound of a river.

**So what do you think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review or PM me.**


End file.
